The general objective of the proposed University of Guam MBRS program is to provide opportunities for the faculty and talented minority students to conduct biomedically significant research utilizing the research facilities of the University of Guam. Four of the projects focus on marine biomedical research and will utilize the ecologically diverse tropical marine environment of Guam. The proposal includes five research projects submitted by regular principal investigators, a research project submitted by an associate investigator, and a well-structured enrichment component. Research projects include studies of genetics of reef fishes, genetics and reproductive biology of corals, genetics of learning and behavior in Drosophila, environmental microbiology of pathogenic microorganisms in nearshore marine habitats, and biophysical chemistry (2D nuclear magnetic resonance studies). Finally, an associate investigator project will focus on biomedically active natural products in coral-reef seaweeds and invertebrates. It is anticipated that through the proposed activities the student and faculty research environment will be enhanced. Faculty and students involved in research activities will interact with scientists in the mainland U.S. and will have the opportunity to learn new techniques and developments by participating in off-campus conferences and research activities as well as on-campus conferences and research activities as well as on-campus seminars, workshops, and informal discussions with visiting scientists. In the geographically isolated location of Guam, such experiences are especially valuable to the students when making decisions on postgraduate careers.